vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzume Tennouboshi
|-|Uzume Tennouboshi= |-|Orange Heart= Summary Uzume Tennouboshi is a major character in Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is the original CPU of Planeptune, as a predecessor to Uranus and Neptune. She is the embodiment of Sega's Dreamcast. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B at low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares | 2-C | 2-C Name: Uzume Tennouboshi Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old. Classification: CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (wields a Megaphone), Transformation, Summoning (can call forward a swarm of Umio lookalikes), Can subconsciously turn dreams into reality, Can create sub-dimensions called Sharing Fields. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Collaborated in making this explosion), possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to IF, who fought against CFW Magic alongside the others) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+ (Equal to the members of Gold Third such as S-Sha), possibly Planet level (Superior to her Early Game base form) with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares (Far above Histoire), Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Comparable to Purple Heart, who fought and defeated Rei with the help of the other CPUs)| Low Multiverse level (The original self of Uzume and Kurome, while being sealed away unconsciously created from her powers both the Zero Dimension and Heart Dimension, which were erased from existence when both her two avatars died. After being freed, both dimensions reappeared) | Low Multiverse level (Stronger than her base form) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Neptune) | At least Hypersonic (Comparable to Neptune as Purple Heart) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (At least on par with Neptune, possibly above her) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Superior to her base form) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who fought against CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Equal to Purple Heart and the other CPUs) | Low Multiverse level (Superior to her own avatars) | Low Multiverse level (Stronger than her base form) Stamina: High Range: Several metres Standard Equipment: Megaphone Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Abilities: HDD: Uzume transforms into Orange Heart. Daydream: When Uzume is not aware of it, her thoughts have the potential to turn into reality, regardless of how improbable they may be. Sharing Field: Uzume uses Share Energy to create a temporary pocket dimension which is able to contain the powers of whoever is trapped inside it. Attack Skills: Dream Roar: Uzume kicks the enemy once and subsequently blasts them with her megaphone. Dream Smash Fist: '''Uzume surrounds her fist with spiraling energy, and punches the enemy once, hitting them many times. '''Dream Combo: Uzume punches the enemy many times before finishing them off with a powerful strike. Special Dream Combo: Uzume blasts the enemy with her megaphone, before proceeding into a very fast combo of punches. She then blasts them with her megaphone again, after spawning two large makeshift speakers to amplify the power of the attack. Then, she punches them once more, causing the enemy to explode. This attack requires one block of the EXE drive. Key: Early Game Base | Mid-Game Base | Orange Heart | True Uzume | True Orange Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier